


Operation: Netflix N' Chill

by hheybibi



Series: *Operation: X* [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cockblocking, Family, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oblivious Shownu, also cockblockers, frustrated wonho, mx are teens, parents showho, super super super brief smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: The kids are finally outta the house. You know what that means ;)Nope Hyunwoo doesn't
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: *Operation: X* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939303
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Operation: Netflix N' Chill

**Author's Note:**

> OmO what is this??

“Hyunwoo!” Hoseok calls out from their shared bedroom

He laid on the rose petal covered bed in the lightly dimmed room. Candles were around the bed on the floor. He wore a transparent black robe that barely fit him

The door opened softly and Hyunwoo peeked his head in. He quirks a confused eyebrow at the other “Are..you conducting a ritual or something?” Hyunwoo chuckles a little

Hoseok rolls his eyes and props himself up “No” 

Hoseok got into another position with his leg crossing each other and looks at Hyunwoo with sultry eyes

Hyunwoo squints his eyes “What are you doing?”

Hoseok huffs “The kids are finally gone”. 

“And?” Hyunwoo scratches the nape of his head

Hoseok takes a deep breath “I thought..we could do something”

His cheeks flushes pink. Even after being married for almost 5 years, he’s still shy to talk about stuff

Hyunwoo eyes him “You could’ve just said so”

Hoseok sighed in relief

“Let’s go watch a movie”

What?

“What?” Hoseok blinks

“You want to do something, right? Let’s go watch a movie”

Hoseok groans “I wanna do you”

He crawls off the bed and walks over to his husband. Hoseok traces his jaw and looks up at him. Hyunwoo squints as he tries to comprehend what was going on. When he finally did, his eyes lit up

“Oh, you wanna have sex”

Hoseok gives him an unimpressed look, but Hyunwoo pouts “But you promised we would Netflix N’ Chill after the kids left”

“Yeah and that’s exactly what we’re going to do” Hoseok smirks 

Hyunwoo grumbles “Movie first, sex later”

Hoseok rolls his eyes “You’re really going to cockblock yourself?”

Hyunwoo shrugs

“Fine” Hoseok says as he takes off his robe and slips into something more comfortable

Down stairs Hyunwoo makes himself comfortable and scrolls through title after title. The finally finds a movie ‘#Alive’ and clicks on it

“Honeyy” Hyunwoo calls out “I found a movie”

He hears Hoseok say something but can’t make out what it is. Hyunwoo doesn’t start the movie yet instead he scrolls on his phone

Hoseok’s pattering feet echoes in the hallway and Hyunwoo says “I left the popcorn in the microwave, could you get it?”

He can hear Hoseok sigh as he goes back to his phone

Finally Hoseok arrives and takes his seat next to his husband. He cuddles up against the other and Hyunwoo throws an arm around him. They make themselves warm and Hyunwoo presses play

The movie ends with Hyunwoo wiping a few tears from his eyes and Hoseok asks “Why’re you crying, it wasn’t a sad movie

“I know but the zombies almost got them. Do you know how close they were to death?” Hyunwoo hiccups

Hoseok rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything, instead he pulls Hyunwoo’s face closer to his and kisses him

They kiss sloppily for a while before Hoseok climbs on Hyunwoo and straddles him. His hands move under his shirt and rests on his stomach. Hyunwoo groans and brings his hands to rest on Hoseok’s ass. His grip on it is firm, making Hoseok moan into the kiss

Hoseok gets impatient and starts kissing over Hyunwoo’s jaw, his neck and travels down, kissing and licking until he reaches Hyunwoo’s pelvis. He stops to pull Hyunwoo’s zipper

Just then a key jangling sound is heard from the door, they stop to stare at each other 

“I thought they weren’t supposed to be back today” Hoseok says in a hushed whisper

“I thought so too” Hyunwoo replies 

The door swings open and they quickly scramble up to meet their kids. The five of them look at their parents weirdly before Changkyun covers his eyes and says “I’m too young to be witnessing this”

Hyungwon nods “He’s only 15, dads”

“Watch your language” Hoseok and Hyunwoo say in unison

Minhyuk wriggles his eyebrows “Hope we didn’t interrupt anything?”

“No” Hyunwoo says

“Yes” Hoseok says “Why’re you guys home so early?”

“Like the idiot Jooheon is, he fell and scraped his knees” Kihyun snarkily says

Jooheon huffs “No I didn’t, you pushed me off my skateboard”

Hoseok sighs “Just go take a shower, you all reek of teenager”

They watch five hunched shoulders walk up the stairs and hear Changkyun say “I think we cockblocked them”

Kihyun replies “No shit sherlock”

Hyunwoo and Hoseok plop on the couch, sighing 

“So much for a night alone huh?” Hoseok mumbles

“Y’know…” Hyunwoo starts

Hoseok groans “For the last time we’re not kicking our kids out”

Hyunwoo shrugs “It was only a suggestions”

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to turn my drafts into a series
> 
> Send me requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi)


End file.
